This invention relates generally to power plants, and particularly to methods and systems used for power generation.
Thermal power plants use a fuel, such as natural gas, coal, oil, nuclear fuel, or solar or geothermal sources to create a reliable supply of electricity for a power grid. At least some known thermal power plants include at least one power train that includes a synchronous generator coupled together with supporting components that enable the power train to work. More specifically, a prime mover converts thermal energy contained in the fuel into rotational energy, and the generator converts rotational energy to electricity using electromagnetic interaction between a rotating winding, known as a field winding, and a stationary winding, known as an armature winding.
A power transmission system, or power grid, functions using two types of electricity, real power and reactive power. The proportion of real power to reactive power depends on the type of customers on the grid, and on the characteristics of the transmission lines used to transmit the electricity within the grid. Real and reactive power outputs of a generator may be limited by operating temperatures and heat generated due to resistive current losses in various components within the generator. Overheating of the generator may reduce the life expectancy of the components and the generator.
Each component coupled within such an energy conversion system includes an inherent associated power loss. For example, a synchronous electrical generator generates heat due to resistive current losses in stator windings and rotor windings. To produce a desired amount of electricity, an increased fuel flow is required to compensate for the power loss associated with the components within the energy conversion system. However, the increased fuel consumption results in additional fuel cost and emissions, which may include gaseous and particulate byproducts of combustion, and waste heat.